Babymoon
by danceswithcybermen
Summary: Scully is in the second trimester of her second pregnancy, and Mulder decides to take her on a "Babymoon" in the Nation's Summer Capital, Rehoboth Beach, Delaware. Written as part of the "50 States of Sex: A Map of Us" challenge.


**Notes:** This is set in the same "universe" as my Next Files series, but it's not necessary to have read that to understand this story. If you are reading it, this will tide you over until the next installment.

"I look like a beached whale, Mulder!"

Scully sat back in the passenger seat of their SUV, looking forlornly at her pregnant belly. She was 21 weeks along, and the pregnancy website said that her baby was as big as an endive now.

That website. The same blasted website that gave Mulder the bright idea for this whole "Babymoon" thing. Every Wednesday, he checked that damn website, told her what kind of fruit or vegetable Lily was, and rattled off all of the advice he found there as if it were Gospel Truth handed down on stone tablets:

 _"Come on, Scully," he pleaded. "The website says that the second trimester is the best time to take a babymoon because you'll be feeling at your best then."_

 _Scully rolled her eyes at the word. "That's a marketing term coined by the travel industry, Mulder."_

 _"But Jackson found us some great Airbnb's in Rehoboth!" he pointed at his computer screen. "Look!"_

 _Scully sighed. Whenever Mulder wanted her to agree to something she was skeptical about, he'd get their son involved, and it was two against one. She looked forward to having a daughter in the house, if for no other reason than to balance out the "teams." She loved her boys, but living with two Mulder men could be trying. "Jackson just wants the house to himself."_

 _Mulder laughed. "I know better than that, Scully. Remember, I WAS a 17-year-old boy. Anything he's thinking of doing, I already did it and bought the tee-shirt. He's going to be staying with John and Monica."_

 _"What about the dog? I don't feel comfortable boarding him."_

 _"They said they can watch him, too."_

 _"What about the class you're teaching?"_

 _"We'll only be gone for a few days. I can get someone to cover it."_

 _Dammit, he'd covered all the bases. "But why does it have to be the beach? I got huge with Jackson, and I think I'm going to be bigger this time. I'm already bigger now at this stage than I was with him. Can't we go to the mountains or someplace else that doesn't involve swimwear?"_

 _"But Sculleeeeeee. Summer is for the beach. Look at this house here." He pointed to a particular listing. "It's three blocks from the beach and has a nice yard with a privacy fence, WiFi, and cable. I think you're beautiful, but if you're really that self-conscious about putting on a bathing suit, you don't have to."_

 _"Mmmffh." Scully looked at the listing. They hadn't taken a vacation in years, not since before their separation. The rental did look quite nice, a brightly painted cottage with a beautifully landscaped yard, a back deck with a grill area, and a rather large clawfoot tub in the bathroom. She couldn't quite contain her delight when she saw the tub, and Mulder beamed at her. "Okay, well, so long as you don't insist that I put on a bathing suit if I don't want to…"_

 _"Great! I've booked it for the third week of June!"_

 _Scully raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, Mulder? Fine. Since you decided to play it that way, you're taking me to the outlet mall for some tax-free shopping."_

And that's how she ended up in an SUV speeding its way to the Nation's Summer Capital. When Mulder booked the trip, she'd been 14 weeks. She felt like she'd grown twice as big in the interim. She'd steeled herself and bought a maternity swimsuit and a coverup, but she wasn't sure she'd feel comfortable wearing it on a crowded public beach.

Mulder spat a sunflower seed husk out the window. "I think you're getting more beautiful every day, honey." He reached over the center console and squeezed his wife's hand. They'd been married for just over two months. "Hey, I just realized. This is our first vacation as a married couple."

Scully smiled. She was happy with their lives and their household, and she'd even embraced her late-life pregnancy, as had Mulder. She knew he couldn't wait to be a dad again, and to be around this time. "I just don't know if I want to wear the swimsuit."

"Don't you have a cover thingie for it? Put that over it."

"I'm just worried about people looking at me on the beach. People look at me weird in stores sometimes."

"Fuck people. In case you haven't noticed, I've never cared about what other people think of me, and I'm sure as hell not starting now. You are not spending your pregnancy sequestered in our house because of the ignorant opinions of asshole strangers."

He'd promised her that they weren't going to jet around the country doing field work anymore, and he'd kept that promise. They ran their own consulting firm now, taking the cases they wanted, providing expert advice, and letting other people chase human and supernatural perps around. Mulder also taught a couple of days a week at Quantico, but Scully's doctor had relegated her to desk work for the duration of her pregnancy. She had nearly exclusively been working from home, on the computer. It kept her mind active and engaged, but she wasn't going out very much, and Mulder feared the isolation was making her apprehensive when she did have to venture out in public. He, of all people, understood the dangers of too much isolation. This had been one of the reasons he'd booked the vacation. She needed to get out of that house more often.

Traffic was steady on Route 1 in Delaware as they approached Rehoboth, but it wasn't gridlocked. While the beach town attracted tourists year-round, it wasn't as crowded in June as it would be in July and August. They stopped at a grocery store to buy some essentials, then headed for their rental.

Scully looked around as Mulder texted their host, letting her know they'd arrived, and unloaded the car. The canary yellow cottage was small but had more than enough space for only two people, with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a full kitchen. The house had central air and ceiling fans throughout, and the host had provided everything except sheets and towels. The backyard was enclosed by a privacy fence and had a deck, an outdoor table and chair set, and a large charcoal grill. Next to the gate that provided access from the driveway was an outdoor shower with a sign reading, "Please rinse off sand after returning from beach."

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, listening to the seagulls and smelling the slight tinge of salt in the air. She felt Mulder's arms encircle her from behind. "Getting your zen on, Scully?"

She leaned back into him. "You were right. This is nice."

He kissed the top of her head. "We have a couple of hours before dinner. Why don't we go sit on the beach for a while?"

Scully was nervous about putting on a bathing suit, but she reminded herself that it would be silly to come to a beach town and not go to the beach. "Okay, let's give it a shot."

She had purchased a simple black one-piece swimsuit paired with a colorful, mosaic-patterned cover-up that tied in the front and was long enough on her to pass as a mini-dress. She knew Mulder had bought a new pair of swim trunks for the trip, but he hadn't let her see them. When he pulled them out of his suitcase, she understood why: They were patterned with alternating green alien heads and avocado halves set against a space-sky background. Her eyes grew wide, and she burst into laughter. "Oh my GOD, Mulder! You are not seriously intending to wear those, are you?"

"It's either these, or this pair. Which one do you prefer?" He grinned as he yanked out another pair of trunks featuring a pair of aliens entangled in various sexual positions.

She erupted into a fit of giggles. "You are BAD."

"And you are beautiful." He pulled her into a kiss.

"I'm fat."

"You're PREGNANT." He lifted up her shirt and stooped down to give her growing belly a kiss. "You have no idea how sexy I find you right now."

She looked down, saw the love in his eyes, and felt a stirring between her legs. Despite her misgivings about the changes in her body, her libido had been in full swing courtesy of her second-trimester hormones. Lately, a mere glance from her husband had been enough to turn her on, and they'd been having sex every day, often more than once.

Mulder saw the look in her face and stood back up. "Later," he whispered in her ear. "I want to take you to the beach first."

While the cars crowding Rehoboth Avenue made it obvious that the summer tourist season had arrived, the beach itself wasn't terribly crowded. They easily found a nice spot, and Mulder set up their beach gear: chairs, beach towels, and an umbrella. Scully made herself comfortable with a book as he removed his plain black tee-shirt – she was surprised he hadn't chosen something obnoxious to wear on top – to go in the water.

He held out his hand to her. "Let's go in the water, Scully."

She looked up at him and gestured to her book. "You go ahead. Maybe later."

She still had her cover-up on. Mulder decided not to pressure her and made his way to the ocean himself. She watched him as he walked away, admiring his form. Not only had he continued his exercise regimen, but he'd amped it up and was tracking his protein consumption to add size. The result was a hard, muscled body that many men half his age envied. His arms, back, and chest had grown absolutely huge. Scully noticed more than a few women (some of them half his age as well) looking in his direction and smiled. She wasn't jealous; she knew he paid them no mind. Her weird, wonderful husband was all hers. She shifted her attention to her book.

After sitting for a while, she felt hot in her cover-up but was still timid about removing it. She looked around at the other people on the beach and reasoned with herself. Mulder was by far the most fit person there right now; most of the other beachgoers looked like anyone else on the street, imperfect bodies and all, and many of them had on swimwear that was far more revealing than her own. No one is even looking at you, she told herself as she removed her cover-up, then sat back down and returned to her reading.

After a few minutes, Mulder padded back to their area, pushing water off himself. "My beautiful beach bunny," he said as he bent down to kiss her. He tasted like saltwater and sunflower seeds. "Come in the water with me; it's great." She hesitated, and he nuzzled her neck. "I'll give you a prize if you do."

She giggled, but his hot breath on her neck was sending tingles through her body. "Okay, but not for too long."

He grinned and helped her up. Scully felt the little girl in her come out as he held her hand and they walked towards the water. She remembered holding her mother's hand and being led to play in the ocean, and she remembered getting old enough to go in the water by herself. She remembered sand castles, ice cream, sunblock, and the smell of Noxzema when she didn't put enough sunblock on. It occurred to her that she would soon be taking her own daughter to the beach and making the same memories.

The water was a bit cool, albeit refreshing after sitting on the beach. They went in deeper and joined hands so they could jump waves together. She shrieked when he put his muscular arms under her back and legs, picked her up, and held her as the waves rolled past them. "Lucky me; I caught a mermaid!" They kissed again, and he put her back down. They spent some time playing in the water, splashing and chasing each other and jumping waves. Scully enjoyed the buoyancy; she'd been feeling a bit unsteady on her feet due to her center of gravity having moved, and being in the water let her move smoothly and freely, without fear of falling.

He lifted her back up again to kiss her, then looked into her eyes. "I remember the first time I saw you laugh like that, in the rain in Oregon. I had this – feeling. I don't know how to describe it. It was like I knew you'd be by my side forever."

She blushed. "I thought you were crazy, but there was something about you. I didn't know what it was, but I was drawn to you."

He grinned. "You couldn't help yourself. I'm irresistible. It's only natural that you'd throw yourself at me." She rolled her eyes, and he pulled her into another kiss. Their kisses deepened as a few more waves washed over them, and Mulder put her back down when he felt himself getting hard despite the cool water. "Let's go dry off for a while."

They spent about an hour enjoying the beach before heading back to the house. On the way, they stopped to buy fudge and salt water taffy from a boardwalk shop. Scully had been having cravings for junk food, and Mulder indulged her. He enjoyed her uninhibited pregnancy appetites.

Yes, plural, he thought. Once she relaxed, she'd begun making suggestive comments to him about the things they could do in the water if there weren't so many people around.

They entered through the yard so they could use the outdoor shower. Mulder took a good look around at the privacy fence. It was a tall, solid vinyl fence with no gaps, and the homes that abutted the yard were all small one-story cottages. The shower itself was also partially enclosed. By the time he placed their things on the deck, Scully was already rinsing herself off, her bathing suit still on and her back to him. Mulder took off his shirt and swim trunks and took a moment to enjoy the view before he joined her, putting his arms around her and pressing his center into her backside.

Scully turned around to face him and gasped. He was already half-hard and growing fast. "Mulder! What if someone sees?"

"I already scoped it out," he assured her, tugging at her swimsuit straps. "It's completely fenced. If someone wants to see in here, they're going to need to climb a tree. If they want to watch us that bad, let them have at it." He took one finger and traced her neckline down to the side of one breast.

She looked around. He was right, and dammit, he was so fucking hot, leering at her like that, water dripping down his solid, muscular body. The cashier at the grocery store had asked him if he was a fitness trainer, and it hadn't been the first time that had happened. She let him divest her of her swimsuit, and ran her arms up and down his body as he kissed her under the cool water, his hands resting gently on the sides of her growing belly. He slowly moved them up her body to her breasts, which had always been quite sensitive and were even more so thanks to her pregnancy. She stifled a cry as he kneaded and pinched both nipples, then moved down to lick and suck on them as he slinked one hand between her legs to pump her pussy with two fingers, brushing her clit with each in and out stroke.

It didn't take long. She'd been hot for him since they'd made out in the water at the beach. She whimpered and thrust against him as he felt her convulse around his hand. He put both arms back around her and planted light, loving kisses all over her face as she came down and caught her breath.

"I want you inside me," she finally said, turning off the water. "But not in here."

Mulder nodded. She had gotten big enough that certain sex positions – like him lifting her off the ground and fucking her against the wall – weren't possible anymore, and the ground was concrete. They pushed the excess water off themselves and entered the house through the back. Scully led Mulder into the bedroom, threw a couple of towels down on the bed, then got up on all fours and seductively wiggled her ass at him, looking over her shoulder seductively.

"Oh fuck yes," he growled, his dick throbbing as he looked at her glistening, pink pussy just begging to be filled up. He joined her on the bed, grasped her hips and slowly entered her, enjoying the tight warm wetness as it enveloped him inch by inch. After they found their rhythm, him plunging in and out of her as she met him thrust for thrust, he reached around to play with her tits and tweak her nipples, making her squeal.

"God, Mulder, HARDER!" she thrust back against him with all she had, and he knew that meant she wanted to have the daylights fucked out of her.

He was more than willing to oblige, putting all of the core work he'd been doing in the gym to good use as he pounded her, their bodies making a lewd wet slapping sound on each inward thrust. He knew from the sounds she was making when she was close; she wasn't afraid to be loud now that they were indoors. He gritted his teeth to maintain control until she finally arched her back and ground her backside against him, emitting a strangled cry that sounded somewhat like his name. He threw his head back and let out a primal yell as he felt himself empty inside her.

His legs felt like Jell-O. He collapsed to one side, pulling her with him and holding her as they gasped for air and felt the warm afterglow embrace them. He put one hand on her belly and propped himself up when he felt movement.

"Hey, she's moving," he said, a look of wonder on his face.

"Yeah, I can feel her. She's been getting more active." They'd gotten the ultrasound two weeks before, which confirmed what they already knew; they were having a little girl, and so far, everything was fine. Both she and their baby were perfectly healthy.

"I read that when you have an orgasm, the baby gets a massage."

Scully rolled her eyes. "That website again."

"One of them. I'm not sure if it was the vegetable and fruit one."

She turned over to face him. "I want to take a shower and have some fudge. Then maybe a hot dog later." She ran one finger up and down the length of his cock, which had softened but was still wet and sticky from their sex.

"So, I take it this means you've warmed up to this whole Babymoon thing?"

"Sure, if it means a full week of you feeding me and fucking me."

"Jesus, woman." Mulder decided to go have another protein shake while his insatiable wife showered.

 **End Notes:**

Mulder's swim trunks are real. When I came across them, I couldn't resist writing them into the story in light of the "avocado" joke: /images/I/51-rVmZycUL._SS500_.jpg

These are the ones with "aliens mating": Coring-Shorts-Aliens-Mating-Surfing/dp/B079DKB1BL


End file.
